The Trouty Mohawk
by DungForever5
Summary: What happens when Puck comes to term with his inner thoughts? What happens when Puck gets more than he bargained for? This is the Trouty Mohawk. MPREG. (sorry)
1. Badass Gone Good

A Trouty Mohawk

His eyes are like starlight. His lips as plump and luscious as ripe tomatoes. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers across his lips. To kiss his lips. Just once. Puck shook the thought out of his head. You have to stop thinking like this Puck! It isn't right he told himself. He couldn't help it though. The thoughts came flooding into him like a waterfall crashing down on the rocks below.

Puck made himself focus on Mr. Shuester's Spanish lesson. All he could hear were words and sounds that he didn't recognize. All he could think about was Sam Evens and how good he looked in those gold shorts. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Class had ended and it was time for Glee Club to meet. Puck walked along the hallways, stopping at his locker to put his books away.

When he walked into Glee Club Sam was the only one there. Puck did not want to be alone with him. Not now. Not like this. Before he could will his feet to turn around and walk out Sam looked up at him. "What's up Puck?" Sam grinned. Damn he hated when Sam smiled. It made it impossible not to jump him.

"Hey man." was all Puck could manage. He took another look around the room before walking over to Sam. As he approached Sam he noticed that Sam was sitting seductively. His legs were wide open. His jeans almost tight enough to frame his package. Puck shook the thought out of his head before he sat down behind Sam in what was his usual seat.

"Do you know where everyone is?" Sam asked as he turned around. His hands almost touched Puck. His face peering at Puck as if he were a lost puppy looking for an owner or a home.

"No man. Sorry. I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Puck said. He had secretly hoped for this. A moment alone with Sam. Finally he could ask what he wanted. Could stare as much as he wanted. Could bask in the sexiness that poured out of Sam Evans for as long as he wanted. "so how long have you been here waiting like this?" Puck was desperate for some conversation with the Greek god but didn't want to seem desperate.

"Not long. Just a couple of minutes." Sam replied with a smile. He didn't mind being there alone with Puck. He didn't even mind waiting for the others. It's nice to be in the choir room alone with one of the best guys on the football team. As he stared up at Puck he couldn't help but notice how much more he liked Puck's shaven head. The Mohawk was like an attempt to be cool. One that was not lost on Sam.

Puck shrugged off his inappropriate thoughts as he tried to come up with a response. He wanted the conversation to keep going but couldn't. He didn't know what to say to the Greek god sitting in front of him. Instead he settled for an unoriginal nod. Luckily for Puck he didn't have to suffer long as the choir room slowly filled itself with fellow Glee Clubbers. Rachel was the last to enter but this time she had no dramatic entrance just a normal one. Puck turned to Santana, watching her as she and Brittany played with each other's hair and laughed. He wanted that. Someone to play around with and laugh with.

By the time he had turned back to the front Sam was already talking to Quinn by the piano. His guitar was strapped to his side as he spoke to her with grins and smiles that lit up the room.

When Sam and Quinn starting singing Lucky all Puck wanted to do was puke. Ugh. So freaking charming. He looked into Sam's eyes as if he could really see into his soul. The thought of being the one to hold Sam in his arms made Puck feel funny. A funny feeling he would rather not deal with. When the song ended everyone clapped. Everyone filed out of the choir room leaving behind Puck and Sam who were gathering their belongings before heading out.

"Hey you did a great job with Quinn. Just now. Good song choice." Puck tried so hard to smile it nearly killed him. Sam may have done a good job but the song was not something Puck would pick for himself. Thank god for his hardcore taste in music.

Puck did not want to seem like a jerk but really if it wasn't for his hardcore taste in music people would really start suspecting he's gay. That was the last thing he wanted. There is no way he can deal with this now.

Sam looked at Puck with confusion in his eyes. Did Puck really talk to him just now? That can't be. Puck never stayed after anyone's performances. Not even his own. Before Sam could say anything in return Puck had left the choir room. Now he was standing here like an idiot.

The next day Sam walked into the football locker room to get ready for practice. He noticed that the shower was on and seeing as it was just barely after school got out, he found it weird. When he got to his locker there was a not jammed on the inside. It looked like it was written by a five year old.

SAM MEET ME AFTER PRACTICE UNDER THE BLEECHERS.

Sam wondered who left this note here but there was nothing he could do except wait until after practice. He changed into his gear and walked out to the field. Just as he was walking out, he could see Puck masturbating in the closed off area of the locker room. What he didn't see however was that Puck was doing it to a picture of Sam in his football uniform.


	2. Under the Bleachers

"Oh yeah Sam! Yeah bounce that ass!" Puck moaned as he stroked himself in the closed off area of the locker room. His hands were working overtime on his boner. He needed to hurry up before the rest of the team made their way into the locker room for practice. He could feel himself climbing close to climax. He was almost there.

His mind began to race. He thought about all the times when Sam would take his shorts off to change into their football uniform. Sam wore briefs that truly looked like they came out of a gay Marvel catalogue. Puck could swear he saw words like 'Pow' and 'Bam' on them once. He remembered when Sam had sung that Bruno Mars song as an audition. His lips had looked so full. They were almost kissable. Almost.

Oh god there he was. He was so close. So close he could barely breathe. Within seconds a warm feeling rushed over him. His hands were wet. His thighs tightened and his heart finally slowed down. Puck looked down at his beautiful mess. The picture of Sam in his football uniform was still dry. Grabbing a towel next to him, Puck began to clean himself off and put his gear back on. Off to football I go he thought.

Sam walked onto the football field, his helmet in his left hand. Walking down the field was always something that made Sam happy. He couldn't describe it. Maybe it was because ever since he was little his father had relayed stories of his glory days. Sam used to think he would be just like his father. He would be the star quarterback, the most popular kid in school and get a full ride football scholarship.

What would his parents think if they knew Sam didn't have any friends? That he was a lousy quarterback. What would his father say if he knew Sam was a failure? As he reached the 50 yard line, Sam shook the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't keep thinking like this. Not now. He had to get his head in the game. Sam looked up just in time to see Puck joining the rest of the team on the field.

Puck walked over to the rest of the team his entire body still tired from his earlier activities. He stood beside Sam and Finn half listening to the coach as she spoke. By the time she finished rain had started to fall down and she cancelled practice. Puck wasn't sure why but coach Beiste was definitely afraid of the rain. It was as if she was afraid it would cause her to melt upon contact.

The rest of the team walked back to the locker room not noticing that both Sam and Puck were headed under the bleachers. "So you left the note Puck?" Sam asked with just a hint of surprise in his voice. Puck merely nodded and kept walking. "What did you want to talk about?" Sam asked walking alongside Puck.

"Just wait and you'll see." Puck answered while trying to look straight forward. The last thing he wanted was to give everything away because he couldn't resist Sam's gorgeous blue eyes.

Within seconds they reached the bleachers. Sam looked around for anything out of place but saw nothing. "So what did you want to talk about Noah?" Sam loved saying Puck's real name. Calling him Noah to his face however was always risky as everyone knew Puck didn't tolerate that from many people. "Noah?" Sam tried again when he noticed Puck wouldn't turn to face him.

"Sam I need to tell you something." Puck really wasn't sure what he wanted to say let alone if he wanted to say it. Oh fuck it Puck thought. He reached across the space between them and grabbed Sam. His arms wrapped around Sam faster than the other boy could react. Before either one of them knew it Puck had his tongue in Sam's mouth.

Sam didn't fight back. Instead he pushed his tongue into Puck's mouth. He matched Puck's passion push for push. Grind for grind. He could feel Puck grinding his hips onto him. Sam completely let go of all self-control and surrendered his body to Puck.

Puck took the relaxation from Sam's body as a cue to move further. He kissed Sam as deeply as he could. His hands began to wander down to Sam's butt. Puck grabbed a handful of Sam causing the blonde boy to jump out of surprise. Before Sam had time to react Puck was already undoing Sam's uniform.

Within minutes Sam was naked and Puck was on his knees. Sam thrust his hips into Puck; his 7" cock gliding in and out of Puck's warm mouth. He could feel the boy's tongue wrapping around his member. Sam had to actively stop himself from exploding too soon. It didn't help that Puck was gurgling Sam like he was a 64oz drink and Puck was thirsty as hell.

Puck kept going. The sensation was amazing. He loved having Sam in his mouth. It may have been his first time but it wouldn't be his last. That's it he couldn't take it anymore. He needed more of Sam before it was too late. Puck stood up and pushed Sam down on top of his previously discarded uniform. Sam thought it was his turn to suck Puck but before he knew it be was lying on the ground with Puck hovering above him.

In one smooth motion Puck slipped a condom onto Sam's hard cock and took out a bottle of lube he had been using earlier. He squeezed out a generous amount onto Sam's cock and began to stroke Sam. He then looked at Sam and seeing no protest, Puck faced Sam and sat on the blonde's hard cock. He wanted Sam to see him as he rode the boy.

"Puck what are you doing?" Sam asked before Puck sat all the way down. Before he knew it he could feel Puck's tight ass around his cock. He started to moan as Puck bounced up and down on him. "Oh god Puck! Yeah! Fuck yeah! Ride that cock!" Sam was really getting into it. He couldn't hold back anymore. Sam thrust himself deeper into Puck.

"You like that Sam?" Puck picked up his pace. He rode harder and faster. At one point he got almost all the way off of Sam and plunged himself back down. When he grew tired of bouncing Puck began to grind his ass into Sam. It was easy. Kinda like when you roll your hips. Sam was moaning below him and Puck took the vocal cues as permission to keep going.

He began to stroke himself while grinding into Sam. After about five minutes they both came. Sam groaned as he released his load into Puck. His body convulsed as he filled Puck with some of his best swimmers. He looked onto his stomach to see that Puck had done the same.

Puck was in heaven right now. His load was on Sam's perfectly chiseled body. Inside him was Sam's load which he had worked very hard to get. He didn't move for a while. It wasn't until he felt Sam slip out of him that Puck stood up and put his uniform back on. He looked over at Sam and saw the shock in his eyes.

"That was great Puck! It was everything I thought it would be. Next time though, I wanna ride that bad boy cock I hear about so much." Sam smiled as he put his uniform back on not bothering to wipe himself off. Before Sam turned to leave, he lifted up his jersey and ran his index finger over Puck's still wet cum. He brought the finger to his lips and licked it like it was just ranch. "Not bad Noah." A smirk crept across both of their faces as Sam walked back to the school leaving Puck under the bleachers alone. Or so he thought.


	3. Action!

"Wow! That was quite a show Puck!" Santana's alto crooned across the space between them. Apparently she had seen the whole thing. Puck turned red the second he heard her voice. It wasn't that he got caught that got to him; it was the fact that Santana Ms. Queen Bitch caught him that rubbed him the wrong way. "You never made those noises when it was you and me." Santana seemed like she was enjoying this.

"Look I don't care what you do with what you just saw but think about how much it could hurt Sam. You wanna get back at me? Do it some other time. Some other way." Puck spat the words out as he walked back to the school and headed towards his car. He didn't turn around to look at Santana for the entire walk. If he turned, she would call his bluff. It was not what he wanted for his first relationship with a guy.

So I guess I'm gay now Puck thought to himself as he walked to his car. The revelation came to him easily. It didn't cause a struggle in his mind or his heart. He didn't care what others thought. He was finally going to be honest and accept the new identity he now had. Puck started his car and pulled out of the parking lot just in time to see Sam sitting in his car. "What are you doing in my car Sam?"

"You don't sound nearly as surprised as I thought you would be." Sam responded with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He wanted to surprise Puck. So much for that.

"A lot of people try to scare me by hiding in my backseat. It doesn't work anymore. So what's up?" Puck didn't want to act like one of those girls. You know, the ones that become super clingy after you have sex with them. He didn't want to even act like they just had sex in case Sam wanted to pretend it didn't happen.

"I wanted to tell you that no one will be home tomorrow if you want to repeat today." Sam was hooked. He never felt like that before!

Sam wanted to feel more of Puck. Be wanted them to be so entwined that neither would be able to differentiate whose limbs were where. He stared at Puck waiting for a response. When Puck merely nodded, Sam smiled and opened the car door ready to make his exit. As he got out of the car, he couldn't help thinking just how fast things were moving. Without a second thought he walked over to his car and drive home.

Puck drove home in silence. He didn't know what to think. Sure he had a great time with Sam under the bleachers but he didn't know if it was something he could recreate now that Santana knew. Maybe it was time to come out Puck thought. That way Santana cannot use what she saw to torture him. When he finally reached his house he noticed that no one was home. His mom and sister must have left earlier in the day.

Puck walked into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed ready to go to sleep. He was beyond tired. His eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep. The thoughts he had were now taking shape in his dreams. Puck was asleep within minutes and he stayed that way until late that night.

~*~*~

Sam Evans opened the door to his room. He was surprised to see Mike Chan standing in his room. "Mike! What are you doing here?" Sam didn't know Mike knew where he lived. He never told anyone where he lived. What is going on?

"Sam I saw you and Noah. Under the bleachers." Mike looked down at his feet as he spoke. He didn't want to seem homophobic but he had to tell Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Play dumb Sam thought to himself.

"Look you don't have to be afraid. No one else knows and I'm not here to get all judgmental on you. I came to tell you to stay away from Puck." Mike looked straight at Sam now. His eyes strong and his body stiff.

"Wait what? I'm sorry am I missing something here?" Sam was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Mike would say such a thing to him. He had no idea Mike had a thing for Puck. Still, Sam was the one who just fucked Puck a while ago.

"No it's not what you think. I'm trying to warn you. Puck will break your heart before you can even see it coming. The bleachers are only the beginning." Mike sounded strong. He spoke with purpose. He couldn't see Puck hurt someone else like he did last year. That's why he has been keeping an eye on Noah Puckerman. No more shall suffer under the badass and his ways.

"Mike you are going to have to talk slowly and be as specific as possible. What are you talking about? Sam did not want to give anything away. He needed to keep pretending that he didn't know what Mike was talking about.

"Last year Puck seduced one of the guys on our team. Matt. He pretended to come out of the closet and it made Matt think they were going to be something. Matt came out for Puck." Mike stopped and blinked back the tears pooling in his eyes. "Puck kept seducing Matt for about a month. They hooked up almost everywhere they could. Two months later Puck stopped talking to Matt. He ignored him and pretended Matt didn't exist. We all thought it was a breakup gone badly but that's when Matt started getting sick."

Sam sat down on the edge of his bed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Mike and saw that there was genuine concern there. Mike seemed to really care about Sam. The least he can do is sit here and listen to the rest of what Mike had to say.

"Matt left the school at the end of the year and never said why he left. I found out two months before you came to us that Matt killed himself. He contracted herpes from Puck." Mike couldn't even look at Sam. He was too hurt. He couldn't face that his best friend committed suicide because of something like this. Herpes isn't a death sentence. He should have gone to Mike for support.

"How do you know it was Puck?" Sam didn't want to believe it. He had to play it smart. The last thing he wanted was to turn into one of those girls that jumped to conclusions like the books he secretly loved. It's a show now staring that girl from American Juniors. He had to catch up on Pretty Little Liars before the weekend.

Mike looked at Sam with hurt in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Sam would doubt him. Then again if it was Mike who was hearing this for the first time, he'd ask for conformation as well. "Matt was a virgin before he and Puck hooked up. We all knew. The school and the team. The guys on the team made fun of him for being a virgin. Matt never slept with anyone after Puck. It has to be Puck." Mike paused to let it sink in for Sam. He saw Sam's face change into a terrified expression.

"Oh god." Sam was terrified. He didn't know what else to say. He had no idea about any of this. No one ever told him anything. He was going to have to end things with Puck. Sam stood up when he saw Mike begin to cry. He threw his arms around the guy and tried to comfort him as best he could.

"Sam you have to stop seeing Puck. I can't let you go through what Matt went through. The team likes you and so does our Glee Club." Mike was about to leave after Sam unwrapped his arms when Sam pulled Mike back. He looked into Mike's brown eyes and gave a devious grin.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we make Puck suffer for what he did? What he's doing." Sam said without hesitation. He was going to make Noah Puckerman pay.


	4. The Truth

Noah Puckerman smiled to himself. It has been a week and Sam had been more than willing to hook up whenever Puck asked. He thought at first that this was going to be like the rest of his relationships. Puck had a way of keeping his friends and family at arm's length and the girls he slept with at an even further distance. Sam was different. He made Puck feel amazing! Sam was a keeper. That much was sure.

Puck walked down his stairs and into his kitchen. Sitting on one of the stools around the island was Sam. "Hey. Couldn't sleep?" Puck said to the blonde before grabbing a carton of orange juice. He had invited Sam over after hearing that his mom and sister were going to an antique show. Sam had packed his clothes and came over as soon as he heard.

Sam sat there completely still. His eyes never leaving Puck even as the boy sat down across from him. Between them sat a tub of chocolate ice cream and two spoons. Only Puck was enjoying the ice cream. Sam kept staring at him and finally he broke. "So I heard the funniest thing a couple days ago." He wasn't going to let Puck get away with what he did.

Puck looked up into Sam's warm eyes. He had been so blinded by all the sex they were having. He couldn't think straight right now. So he simply nodded. "Oh yeah?" good job Puck! He silently congratulated himself for pretending to care. All he wanted was to go back upstairs and ravish Sam.

"Yeah. I heard that the guy that used to be in Glee Club before me, Matt, killed himself recently." he gauged Puck's reaction. If Puck was guilty, he was doing a great job hiding it.

"Oh?" Puck tried his best to appear bored. He felt a pang of guilt hit the pit of his stomach. Taking another bite of the alluring ice cream, Puck got up and walked behind Sam. "Let's go upstairs. We can talk after you ride my hard cock. Come on." he pulled Sam off the stool and up the stairs. If they were going to talk about this, he needed to get laid first.

When they got upstairs and into Puck's room, Sam turned his attention to the bed. Now was the best time to put his plan into motion. "Hey I got an idea. Why don't you strip down and lay on your bed? I have a surprise for you." Sam walked over to his bag and pulled out the handcuffs. Puck nodded eagerly and began to strip. His hands fumbled over the button on his jeans but they managed to function properly as his jeans slid down his legs.

Sam hid the cuffs behind his back as he watched Puck remove his shirt. A smirk stretched across his face. "Noah you're so naughty. Not wearing any underwear today are we?" he propped himself up onto Puck's desk and waited patiently for the bad boy to continue striping. The handcuffs hung from his pointer and middle fingers behind his back.

Puck absolutely loved it when Sam called him by his first name. It made him hard just hearing it. Seconds later Puck laid on his bed completely naked staring at Sam with a look of desire in his eyes. He was so hard that a touch from Sam would make him explode. He waited patiently for Sam to undress but instead the blonde stood over him with handcuffs dangling from his hands. "What are you doing with those Sammy?" his eyes lit up as he spoke. Noah was even more turned on if that was possible.

"You'll see stud." Sam's lips met Noah's as he undid his pants and took off his shirt. He had worn a button down shirt now out of habit as his make out sessions with Puck usually had them ripping off each other's clothes. Sam smiled at his ability to think ahead as he straddled Puck in his white boxer briefs. He had purposely wore his tightest pair in anticipation of this. Sam shifted just enough so that Puck's boner rested beneath his. "Put your hands back."

Noah obeyed. He grabbed the two bars closest to his hands on his headboard. Sam slapped his handcuffs onto each of Puck's hands. The entire time he was hooking the cuffs to the headboard and Puck's wrists, Sam wondered if he could actually go through with this. After both of Puck's hands were secured, Sam looked down at Puck's smiling face. Obviously the boy thought he was going to get some kinky sex.

Noah was both surprised and mad when Sam climbed off him and stood at the foot if his bed. "What are you doing? I thought we were gonna fuck?" Puck was really horny and it didn't help that Sam stood there in nothing but his tight underwear. "Sammy I swear if you don't get your ass on my cock right now I'm going to kick your ass!" the threat may have been a little over board but Puck was horny as hell!

"Noah, I need you to tell me the truth. Did you sleep with Matt?" the question hung in the air for a while. When Puck merely blinked as opposed to responding verbally Sam pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call over all the boys in the Glee Club and leave them alone with you if you don't answer. They won't be here empty handed either Noah." he really needed an answer. It was important that Puck tell him the truth.

Puck's mind began to race. Why on earth would Sam ask him about Matt? Did someone say something to him? It was time to come clean the bad boy thought to himself as his boner went down. "Listen. I don't know who told you about Matt but it's not what you think. Matt came on to me. We hooked up a couple times and then all of a sudden he became all possessive. I ended things right then and there. Puckzilla isn't going to be tied down to some virgin." crap. The last words came out harsher than he had meant them to. Sam was going to jump all over that.

Sam began to really think. Did he want to be with a guy that didn't want to be tied down? Was it smart to be with someone as big of a jerk as Noah Puckerman? Sam had no intention of being with Noah forever. They weren't school girls that were convinced they're in love and will end up together. He knew Noah was just a hook up. A sex buddy that gave him peace of mind.

The only thing that bothered Sam was how cavalier Noah was about this. Didn't he feel any remorse for what happened to Matt? "Noah did you... Do you have Herpes?" it hurt to ask. Sam had been so foolish before when they had sex. They rarely used a condom most of the time. "Did you know that Matt killed himself? Everyone thinks you gave him Herpes." Nothing else could get Sam to do this, but he was not going to contract Herpes from his first gay encounter. No way.

Puck laid there in deep thought. He was going to have to tell Sam everything and hope that Sam will either free him or fuck him. Don't get it twisted; Puck wasn't anywhere near trying to have a real relationship. He didn't want the whole Lets-Come-Out-And-Date-Each-Other-Public thing. Kurt and Blaine had a great relationship but Puck didn't want that. He just wanted a sex buddy.

"Listen, Matt was the one that seduced me." he paused for a breath before continuing. "I don't have Herpes. I get tested every six months. And yeah I knew Matt committed suicide. I was with him the day before." Puck didn't want to say any more than he already did. He had told the truth but as far as Sam was concerned it was a wonky bridge that needed more support.

The truth, Sam learned later on as he continued questioning Noah, was Matt had seduced Noah but grew bored of their status as sex buddies. Matt wanted more but Puck didn't. They stopped seeing each other but Matt went on to see someone else. No one ever knew and Puck only found out because Matt had a tell. After ever sexual encounter, Matt wore his beanie. It became so frequent that Puck recognized it without being told.

An hour later, Sam had untied Puck and they were both dressed sitting on the couch downstairs watching Battle: LA. They ate whatever they could find, drank water and Gatorade and had a great time. The rest of the weekend was more buddies hanging out and less sex crazed teenager than originally planned but it worked. Sam was happy with Puck's explanations. Things took a turn an interesting turn as they spent an entire day having sex over and over again.

It started out soft with kissing and light touching. Then it became full on fucking against the walls. At one point, Puck injured his back because Sam had pushed him against the wall in an attempt to fuck Puck. There were bruises on Puck's thighs from where Sam's hands had been. All in all, they both had plenty of bruises and scratches to show a day of hardcore sex.

Days later Sam was approached by Mike Chang in the locker room. Noah was home with the flu so Mike chose this opportunity to ask about the confrontation. Sam didn't want to talk to Mike. He didn't want to talk to anyone. All he cared about was that he and Noah stayed in their sexual relationship. He put his bag into the locker and turned towards Mike. The Asian had a look of surprise in his eyes. Sam is assuming Mike knows about his continued sexual relationship with Noah.

"Hey. So how did the revenge slash let's make him pay plan go?" Mike was shocked to see Sam in the locker room today. No one was going to practice because Finn had the nerve to suggest they bail and go eat instead. Mike was sure that Sam would be eating. It didn't matter though. He wanted to know how things were ever since he told Sam about Matt's death. Even thinking about it made him tear up.

"Yeah about that. I confronted Noah and he told me everything. Matt wasn't as pure as you thought. Noah had nothing to do with Matt's suicide." the words sounded harsh as they came out of Sam's mouth. It was one thing to tell Mike the truth; it was another to ruin his image of his best friend. Mike stared back at Sam with an empty look on his face. Sam couldn't tell if Mike believed what he said or if he was processing how to respond.

Mike opened his mouth to speak. He was shocked that Sam would say such a thing. As he was about to respond, Sam turned around and walked away. Mike was hurt. He really believed that Sam would get Matt justice. Matt was not whatever Puck said he was. Mike Chang had known Matt since elementary school and he wasn't going to believe anything remotely damaging.

Sam walked out to his car. He was going to go see Noah and maybe get some sex. Maybe Noah was feeling better. Either way, Sam had no intention of letting Noah fuck him. He was going drive his hard boner into Noah Puckerman until he begged Sam to stop. Just thinking about it made Sam even harder. He sat in his car and told himself to drive to Noah's house right away. So Sam did just that. He drove the ten minutes to surprise his fuck buddy.


	5. Shocker

Noah moved about his room. He didn't know how he was going to do this. Perhaps one more fuck and then things would take its course naturally. Then again if they didn't, he was going to have to find a way to get what he wanted without losing everything he had. He walked down his stairs and into his living room where he turned on the T.V. and stretched out on the couch. He was just getting comfortable when Sam came through his front door. Apparently locking the door had slipped his mind.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Puck asked though he knew the answer. The blonde didn't answer the question. Instead he moved over to Puck and gave him a kiss. "Oh I see." Puck wagged his eyebrows suggestively while he began to strip. It took a while but he and Sam were naked and making out on the couch. Much to Puck's surprise, Sam had begun to grind his hips into the bad boy and this time it felt like Sam really needed Puck. So he gave in and grabbed Sam's ass while pushing it down on his own and driving his pelvis up into Sam's.

Sam moaned loudly as he kissed Puck's soft lips. "Noah!" Sam kept repeating over and over again like it was the only word he knew. They kissed and rubbed their bodies together craving the friction. After a while, Sam couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out a condom from his jeans laying on the floor. He must have stripped while they were making out though he couldn't remember when exactly.

Noah looked at the condom and felt his cock get painful. It was so hard it literally hurt. He sat up with a grin on his face before noticing that Sam had slipped the condom onto his own cock. Sam walked over to Noah and gave him a kiss before grabbing his legs and pulling towards himself. Noah Puckerman let out a surprised yelp as he laid on his back with his legs raised onto Sam's shoulders.

The boys kissed once again. This time slowly and deeply. They looked into each other's eyes as Sam placed his throbbing boner at Noah's entrance. "Noah Puckerman I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll pass out." Sam whispered in that raspy voice he uses when seducing Puckerman. Noah's eyes widened as he licked his lips. This was indeed what he had hoped for. He lifted his ass suggestively to Sam and watched as the blonde navigate his cock into the tight asshole.

Sam moaned loudly when he felt Noah's ass tighten around his cock. He leaned back to push it in further and also to give his lover a better view. "Like what you see Noah?" Sam smiled as he gently moved in and out of Noah. When he saw Noah lick his lips, he leaned all the way forward, pressing his lips against the larger guy. Noah began to moan as Sam began to thrust and kiss. The pace started slow and gentle but quickly escalated.

"Yeah Sam! Oh god! Give it to me!" Noah Puckerman screamed. He didn't care if his neighbors heard or if someone came home and saw them. All he wanted was Sam to fuck him senseless. Sam seemed to like how loud Noah was getting so he moved his body even closer forcing Noah's lower half to be suspended in the air. "Oh god Sam! Keep going! JUST LIKE THAT! AHHHH!" Noah Puckerman had never felt like this. He had never ever placed himself at someone else's mercy. He needed Sam. The thrusts were deep and hard. Sam would give some kisses in between them to the point where Noah kept his lips pursed in case of a kiss.

Sam grabbed Noah's legs as he fucked into him. He bucked his hips to go as deep into the guy as he could. Noah became so engrossed in the steamy sex, he began to rub Sam's body with his hands. Sam kept going. Deeper and faster. He gave Noah a smirk before nodding. This meant that Noah was allowed to grip his own cock and go to work on himself. Usually Sam would jerk Noah off while he fucked him but today he wanted to switch things up.

Noah pumped his hard boner slowly to coincide with Sam's kisses but quickly sped up. He was sweating so much that his entire body began to get sticky. "Ahhh! I'm gonna come Sam!" Noah screamed out as he continued rubbing his hard cock. Sam gave him a nod and Noah unloaded a huge river of semen onto his stomach. Some of it even made it to his face.

Sam leaned forward and licked off all the cum from Noah's face with smack of his lips afterwards. "Noah Puckerman are you ready for my load?" Sam asked seductively. Noah gave him a smile and a nod just in time for Sam to pull his cock out of the tight ass. He took the condom off and scooted his body over Noah's until his cock was directly over the boy's face. He pumped his cock quickly and leaned back as he shot his load onto Noah's face.

Sam smiled as he got up and walked over to the restroom to clean up. As he got up to the mirror, Sam noticed that Noah was right behind him. "Your ass looks so good babe." Noah whispered into Sam's ears as he reached for a towel and cleaned himself up. He walked back to his bed and laid down watching Sam wash his face. Sam smiled as he washed his face and grabbed the nearby towel. He knew this was the end of their relationship but he couldn't help it.

"Puck I have to talk to you." Sam began. He was careful with his choice of words as to not cause any furthur confusion.

"What's wrong? You never call me Puck unless it's bad." Puck's eyes began to water. He couldn't let this happen. No one dumps the Puckasaurus. He was gonna dump Sam. Hell no can this be turned around!

" Puck I can't be with you anymore." Sam turned towards his clothes and got dressed slowly. He had no sense of timing otherwise he would have been getting dressed while he talked. He just hoped Puck wouldn't Jump him. Puck stared at Sam's ass as the blonde put on his clothes. Puck couldn't speak. He was too horny and mad to speak.

Sam finished getting dressed and walked out Puck's bedroom door without turning around to say anything to his former lover. Sam made it all the way to the front door before a hand grabbed his shoulder. Sam held back the tears as be turned around. Puck looked at Sam with tears streaming down his face. He still wasn't dressed.

"Sam you can't do this. I was going to end our relationship but I realized that you mean too much to me. I can't lose you." Puck spoke softly. He let a few more tears roll down his face as he continued to stare at Sam. When Sam didn't respond, Puck became enraged. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You think you can leave me like this?" Puck let go of Sam and took a step back. He wasn't holding back anymore. If he was gonna be dumped, then he was going to get dumped with a bang.

Sam felt more tears stream down his face. He couldn't talk. Puck was right. It was wrong to break up with someone he loved so much. He didn't have a choice though. It needed to be done. He couldn't be with someone who had a shady history with guys and who might have caused the death of another guy. Sam waited patiently for Puck to finish his angry rant. When all Puck had let was tears, Sam gave him a hug and walked out the front door to his car.

~*~*~

It's been two weeks now since they stopped seeing each other. Glee club was so busy coming up with a set list that Sam didn't have the time to think about him and Puck. No one seemed to notice any tension between the boys, but then again no one seemed to care. There was a lot of drama on a daily basis anyways.

Once Glee club ended, Sam went to his locker to grab his final textbook for class. He noticed that Puck had been very quiet lately and that made him scared. He couldn't handle the change but he hoped for the best. As soon as Sam turned around to head to Math, Mike ran up to him with a worries look on his face. "What's up Mike?" Sam's eyebrows were knit with concern.

"Come with me. Now." Mike grabbed Sam's arm as the boys weaves through the school hallways. Sam was about to ask where they were going when he recognized that they were going to the locker room. Mike seemed concerned but with a hint of disbelief in his eyes. They finally stopped at the doors when Mike turned to Sam. "You're not going to believe this." Mike opened the doors and Sam immediately began to cry as he rushed in.

Laying the ground between the showers and the lockers was the bad boy everyone feared and loved. Noah Puckerman laid motionless on the ground surrounded by the football team and a few of the Glee boys. Why anyone was even there slipped Sam's mind to ask. All he cared about was making sure Noah was okay. Sam sank down to his knees next to his former lover. Puck wasn't breathing. Everyone was waiting for the ambulance as they stood there comforting each other and assuring everyone that everything was going to be okay.

Coach Beiste came through the doors with two paramedics and a stretcher. They loaded the bad boy onto the stretcher and took him away. Sam cried as he and everyone else in the room followed the paramedics outside. Mike held on to Sam while the blonde cried his eyes out. Seconds later the Glee boys surrounded Sam to comfort him. None of it helped though. Sam cried louder and harder than he had ever cried.

Three days later, Sam walked down the bright hallway carrying a bouquet of flowers for Puck. He had finally got out of the ICU and was stable enough to have visitors. It wasn't until Sam got to the room Puck was staying in that he saw the entire Glee club there. Everyone seemed to have the same idea Sam did. The room was full of flowers and cards. Noah sat up on the bed talking to Finn while everyone else stood around trying to hold back tears.

"Sam!" Mike called out. He guided Sam in as the girls left to get something to eat. The boys left to get Puck some ice and hit the restrooms. Sam was the only one left in the room and he couldn't be more glad. "Noah. What happened to you?" Sam spoke with a soft tone as he sat down next to the boy.

"Noah? What happened to calling me Puck and ignoring me?" Puck opened his mouth and brought a cup to it. As he took a sip he saw that Sam felt guilty. "It's okay. I'm over it. I slipped on some water and hit my head. No big deal." Puck tried to sound like he was okay even though the guy that broke up with him is sitting there next to him.

"Puck I have to tell you something." Sam began. He couldn't keep anything from Puck now. Just as he was about to continue, Mike walked in the room with a look of shock on his face. "Mike? What's wrong?" Sam asked as he stood up from his spot. Mike walked towards him and Puck shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry." Mike couldn't say anything more. He was in such shock that he almost fell when he tried to sit down on one of the chairs. Sam turned back to the door just in time to see why Mike was in such a state.

"Hello boys. It's good to see you Noah." the dark skinned boy spoke. He walked over to Sam and Puck with his hand extended to Sam. "I guess you are my replacement. My name is Matt." Sam's face turned a shade of pale white as he shook the boy's hand.

"Didn't you commit suicide?" Noah blurted out taking the words straight from Sam's mouth. The other boys in the room turned to Matt waiting for an explanation. Matt smiled at them before heading over to the empty chair next to Mike. As he sat down, he gave Sam a look.

"I will explain everything as soon as Sam tells you what he needs to." Matt nodded at Sam. The blonde was still in shock as he turned to Puck and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Noah I love you so much. You know that right?" Sam paused when Puck nodded prompting him to continue. "Noah, I've been feeling sick lately so I went to the doctor's. Umm. I don't know how to say this but..." Sam took a breath and looked over at Mike and Matt. Puck was starting to look worried. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
